This invention relates to coating compositions based on a water-borne reaction product of carboxyl-functional polymers, an epoxide, and a tertiary amine, having general utility in coating metallic substrates. It is more particularly directed to coating compositions useful as can coatings.
Coatings of the prior art are often dissolved or dispersed in organic solvents. Among commonly utilized thermosetting compositions are those based on epoxy resins crosslinked with nitrogen resins, usually in an acid catalyzed process.
Aqueous epoxy-acrylic-amine coating compositions of other investigators are less stable than desired or lack advantages of the present invention, especially for applications to steel cans including tin-plated steel cans.